


BOYFRIEND CAUGHT NAKED IN OUR BED? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by superradcatural



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtube AU, according to hank, curse words, hank is sad for a minute bc of his appearance, mostly fluf, no beta we die like men, open source, the new wave youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: Hank wakes up to Connor filming him with the camera- a disturbance in their routine. [youtube au!]





	BOYFRIEND CAUGHT NAKED IN OUR BED? (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> some random little one shot that i wrote in like an hour. leave kudos and comments if you enjoy <3 and let me know if anyone is interested in this becoming a series.

Hank is used to waking slowly. He’s old, and would rather spend all day in bed with Connor than get up, sue him. 

 

The sunlight just breaches through the blinds, lighting up the walls in aesthetic bars of natural light and the outside of his eyelids, letting his internal clock know that it is a new day. The sheets feel cool and smooth against his legs as he shifts into a more comfortable position- one less strenuous on his back. 

 

He’s used to how slowly his own awareness grows, conscious waking. Moving away from the fuzzy dreamland almost punishingly slow, where you realize you’re aware and all that’s left is for you to open your eyes. 

 

He relaxes deeply, allowing all of the air to leave his body, definitely awake now. It helps to relax his muscles because he knows when he makes to stand that every bone from his neck to his feet are gonna complain.

 

Hank is well versed in these kinds of days. He knows without a doubt that Connor has made breakfast and is waiting for him in the kitchen or living room. He will get up, pull on some ratty old boxers and a t-shirt from 20 years ago, take a piss, and stumble into the kitchen with a painful grunt and one of his knees locks and then cracks audibly. Connor, the everloving backbone in Hanks life, will have set up an area for him; painkillers for his back, a pancake breakfast, and some OJ in a chilled glass. 

 

Oh, how Hank loved him and his attentiveness more and more each day.

 

Connor will get up from his spot on the couch, already fully dressed, and kiss the top of Hanks head in greeting. 

 

“Are you ready for today?” he’ll ask, and Hank will drop his fork and sigh. They go through this every week. 

 

“Will you quit asking me? Same thing every week, Con.” He’ll pick the fork up and resume eating. Connor will roll his eyes--they’ve had the argument before, where Connor insisted that Hank enjoy filming their lives, too-- and move away to the bedroom to retrieve the camera.

 

Hank inhales deeply and exhales repeatedly but slowly, mentally preparing himself for the long day ahead of them. They repeat the same routine every single week, sometimes twice or three times. Connor will film their life for his audience- yes, audience. It still surprises him that people are interested in them- well, he’s not surprised that people love Connor. He has seen the comments, thank you very much. It’s...him, that he’s always surprised about. Fuck, Connor has shown him fan accounts that people have dedicated to him: Hank Anderson. 

 

Who woulda thunk that a twink robot and his old bear of a boyfriend could amass a following of over 15 million people? 

 

He’s still not completely sure how the website works, either. Apparently it’s primarily used by androids but the audience is majority human. Creatures of habit, interested in androids and the kind of lives they live. A website built by androids for androids, and at first Hank just grouched that it was a new wave youtube, that's all. 

 

But anyway, all he has to do is open his eyes. He’ll do it soon, or Connor will come looking for him. Not that he has any complaints to waking up with a lap full of android-- but Hank is not stupid. He knows that Connor likes to remain on a schedule on days like today where he films for his channel. (Hopefully Hank messing it up is in the past.)  

 

So Hank opens his eyes ready to face whatever challenge or adventure Connor is ready to throw at him. He is surprised by what he sees.

 

Connor is standing in the bedroom door with the camera turned on and angled directly at Hank on the bed. Immediately, Hank is wide awake. “What--” he splutters, trying to yank the sheet over his naked ass body and process what exactly is happening at the same time, “what the  _ fuck,  _ Connor?” 

 

Connor bites his lip to keep from laughing. Hank grumbles that he’s lucky he’s cute, or else he’d be one homeless fucking android. Connor knows Hank better than that, knows an empty threat when he hears one, and fails to keep his composure for any longer. He doubles over, causing the camera to shake and lose focus, laughter filling the room. 

 

It causes a warmth to spread throughout Hanks body despite the weird situation he found himself in. He can’t help but to crack a grin just because of how cute Connor is. 

 

For a moment, it’s nice. Feels like almost a regular day in the Anderson household. Then being-filmed-while-asleep-and-naked comes back to him.

 

“Connor turn that damn thing off.” the day was already thrown off its usual rigid schedule. It was unusual for Connor, whos main source of income came from posting these videos, to stray from the --dear he call it-- itinerary that Connor always offers him a few days before the filming process. (Hank never bothers to read it- he likes to be surprised as much as the next person.)  

 

“Sorry, no can do.” The android has finally calmed enough to hold the camera back up. “I’ll blur it all out, Hank.” he adds, knowing the look brewing on Hanks face only meant trouble. Hank relaxes, shoulders slumping forward, but he is not entirely convinced. 

 

“I don't want my busted fucking body anywhere near YouTube.” he spits with no real anger, only embarrassed for Connor. They both were aware of the problems Hank has with his self esteem. He has his good and bad days just like every other human, and Connor is a constant source of reassurance. 

 

Connor pointedly ignores Hank’s personal jab, knowing that he’ll have a talk with Hank later about how perfect he is. Instead, he chooses to focus on the fact that Hank  _ can never get the fucking website name right, no matter how many times Connor tells him. _ “We’ve been over this a million times-”

 

“Yadda yadda, ‘its not YouTube, Hank, its called  _ Open Source _ ’” Hank imitates Connors voice badly. He dramatically rubs a palm over his chest, trying to play a whiny Connor, “‘Hank, you’re  _ so _ handsome!’” the imitation ends with Hank sucking in air to wheeze, laughing so hard at Connors scandalous expression that he starts to cough. 

 

“Hank, that is hardly what I sound like.” Connor sounds unamused to the camera, which is still pointed at Hank; but Hank can tell how happy Connor is. He sees the laugh lines and the horrible attempt at a concealed smile and the love almost exploding from his eyes. 

 

Hank just shakes his head. “Turn that thing off so I can get dressed.” his sides hurt from laughing so much. Maybe a break in Connors plans is necessary, so he doesn't get caught up in the business aspect of it all. Or, Hank thinks, maybe it reminds Connor of before he deviated. When he was a machine following orders- a strict routine that hardly ever changed. 

 

The camera is set down thankfully, and Connor just leans against the door frame looking ridiculously hot. Hank would be self conscious about getting out of their bed naked if it weren't for the fact that he was so bum rushed with butterflies and love for the stupid android that it just, ceased to matter. 

 

So Hank grumbles about it the whole time, like always, but he gets dressed. One sock at a time.


End file.
